


My Everything

by dorky_hime



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Better make your move before the other guys try to. Just so you know, Yoko has an eye on her,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

“Hey, have you heard about the new person in the Sales Department? I heard she’s really cool,” Aiba whispered from his cubicle.

Nino just nodded as a response. His hands continued to type on the controls of his keyboard, effortlessly controlling the soccer player in his soccer game.

“Nino, did you hear what I just said?” Aiba asked, peeking into Nino’s cubicle. “Oi! You’re not doing any work!”

Nino clicked his tongue in annoyance as he pushed Aiba back into his own cubicle. He hissed, “Mind your own business. Besides, Ohno won’t even notice what I'm doing. He's busy admiring his aquarium.” He looked at Aiba, who was pouting in his seat. “So, what’s with this new girl?”

A smile immediately grew on Aiba’s face. “I haven’t met her yet but some of the guys said that she's really pretty. I wish she was transferred here. Our department's only full of guys. It’s not fun at all! The only girl around is Becky but I don’t think it makes any difference,” Aiba said.

Nino chuckled. “She’s going to hit you if she heard what you just said

Aiba grinned. “Don’t worry. I said it because she’s not here.”

A girl walked into their department with a file in hand. Her eyes wandered around the space, looking for someone. “Urm… is this logistics department?” she asked. Nino and Aiba quickly looked at her and nodded.

“Ah, Kurokitty!” Nino exclaimed when he recognized the girl.

Meisa looked at the small man in front of her. “Nino!”

Aiba looked at them in confusion. “You know her, Nino?”

“My friend from college. What are you doing here?” Nino asked.

“I started working here today and I am looking for Ohno-san. There are some documents that he needs to sign,” she explained. Nino directed her towards Ohno’s office and then headed back to his place.

Aiba nudged him. “You should have introduced me to her! Geez, Sho-chan and Matsujun must be so lucky to have her in their department.”

“There’s not a chance that she’ll be interested in an idiot like you,” Nino said.

Aiba smacked his shoulder. “I’m not an idiot! People call me genius!” he retorted.

Nino smirked. “Those that do, are the ones who've lost their minds,” he said and chuckled when he saw Aiba pouting.

**************************

Nino saw Meisa eating alone while he was looking for an empty seat in the café. Without hesitation, he went and sat across from her. “Still haven't made any friends, I guess?” he asked.

Meisa was startled, then smiled when she saw him. She shook her head. “In fact, I’ve made some friends already. I’m not like you, someone who’s so easily disliked by people,” she said, smirking at him.

He pouted. “I am well liked by my co-workers. Sorry to disappoint you,” he said.

She rolled her eyes. “Still likes telling lies, I see. Nothing has changed about you”

He smirked. “That’s me,” he said smugly.

**********************

“You like her, don’t you?” Aiba asked out of the blue.

Nino who was lost in his thoughts, startled by the sudden question. He laughed at him as he sipped his beer. “Nonsense.”

Aiba stared at him with his wide smile. “I know a person in love when I see one.”

Nino ignored him as he continued pressing his DS buttons furiously. “Mind your own business.”

Aiba shrugged. “Better make your move before the other guys try to. Just so you know, Yoko has an eye on her,” he said, munching a snack.

Nino’s body tensed when he heard Aiba's last words. His attention shifted towards him. “How do you know?” he asked.

“Heard him talking about it with Murakami yesterday. It seemed like he’s not the only one who aiming for her.”

Nino shrugged. “He’s not Kurokitty’s type. There’s no way she’ll like him.”

Aiba smirked. “And what exactly is her type?”

Nino tilted his head and rubbed his chin, thinking. “Someone like Matsumoto maybe…”

“Ah~ a total opposite of you. Then you don’t have a chance with her either,” Aiba interrupted him.

Nino clicked his tongue as he kept on pressing his DS, resuming his game. Sometimes, he hated Aiba and his big mouth.

*******************************

Meisa looked up when she felt that someone was standing in front of her. Jun smiled at her as he pulled a chair and settled himself on it. He put a sandwich on her table. “I noticed that you don’t go for your lunch so I decided to buy this,” he said.

She smiled. “Thank you,” she said as she took the sandwich.

Jun smiled at her. “I heard that you’re close to Ninomiya?” he asked.

Meisa nodded. “We’ve known each other from college,” she said, her eyes focused on the laptop screen, finishing her report.

Noticing that Meisa had no intention to continue the conversation, Jun excused himself. Just as he returned to his desk, Nino walked into their department, heading straight toward Meisa after greeting Sho who was as usual burying himself in his never-ending pile of work.   
“Kurokichi,” he called.

A smile quickly appeared on Meisa’s face when she saw him. Nino settled himself on the chair opposite her. “What made you leave your sanctuary? I thought you made Aiba do all your errands?” she asked.

Nino smirked. “Aiba couldn’t fulfill my request. Becky kept him busy with work. Geez, I wonder how he's managed to survive with woman like her around,” he said, clicking his tongue.

She glanced at him. “The same way he managed to survive being a best friend for someone like you,” she remarked.

He smiled wickedly. “It’s not the same! People like me. I am the world's most loveable, Ninomiya!” he said proudly.

Meisa rolled her eyes. She saved her work and turned to look at him. “In your dreams,” she retorted.

Nino grinned. “Aww~ just say that you love me too, Kurokichi. I know you do,” he said.

She chuckled. “Dream on, Nino!”

Nino pouted. He stood up and straightened his back and then smirked at her. He took one of her pencils out of the stationery case and wiggled the pencil in front of her face. “I came here just to remind you that you still need to treat me for dinner tonight. Don’t forget!” he said and left.

Meisa shook her head as she chuckled again.

*************************

As soon as the clock struck 6, Nino left his cubicle and walked towards the Sales Department. A smile never left his face as he made his way there. His smile became wider when he saw Meisa walking towards him in her elegant office suit.

“You’ve been grinning like idiot,” she said once she saw him. Nino smiled wider as he placed his face in front of her in a mocking way. She chuckled, pushing him away.

“That’s because the great Kurokichi is going to treat me for hamburgers,” he said, giggling. He was aware that he sounded too hyper. Really need to calm down, he thought. He cleared his throat as they walked to the restaurant a few blocks away from their office. “I never knew that there’s a restaurant around here. How did you find out about this place?” he asked once they were settled in the restaurant.

“Matsumoto-san told me about this. Hey, what do you think of him?” she asked, staring at Nino who seemed a bit lost.

“Who?”

“Matsumoto.”

Nino nodded, trying his best to hide his flustered expression. “Matsujun? He’s nice, I guess. A little eccentric but he’s a good guy. He is popular amongst the ladies. The Sales Department’s prince. That’s what they call him,” he explained.

Meisa nodded in understanding. “I guess they’re right. He does indeed have a prince-like aura surrounding him,” she said.

He made a disapproving face but quickly hid it before she noticed. “Are you attracted to him?” he guessed.

She gave him a sheepish smile, and Nino’s heart sank. Aiba was right. There was no way he could win if his rival turned out to be Matsumoto Jun. Not wanting to let his depressed mood ruin their dinner, he quickly pasted a smile on his face and looked at Meisa who was cutting into her hamburger. “Ne, Kurokichi. Are you still hooked with Adventure Game?” he asked.

A wide smile appeared on her pretty face. She nodded. “I go there every fortnight. Why don’t you join me next time?”

He realized that her tension was up every time she talked about her hobby. “No, I hate outdoors. I'd rather stay in my house and play games than spend my time on some hill in the middle of night, holding a gun,” he said.

“That’s why you don’t have a girlfriend,” she remarked. Nino looked at her with wide eyes.

“That is so NOT true!” he exclaimed. Meisa ignored Nino’s drama king whining as she munched on her food.

**********************************

During lunch, Nino went to the cafeteria with Aiba. As they walked out from the elevator, Aiba nudged Nino’s side, pointing at Meisa and Jun, who were walking towards the main door while talking and laughing together. Nino ignored the sight and pulled Aiba towards the cafeteria.

“You should stop being nosy, Aiba,” he remarked.

Aiba stared at Nino, who walked ahead of him. He noticed that his best friend looked unmotivated. It seemed like half of his energy had been sucked away and he knew the reason behind it. Aiba patted Nino’s shoulder with excitement. “Cheer up, Kazu! Let’s go for a karaoke session tonight! My treat!” he said excitedly. Nino nodded weakly. Somehow, he couldn’t help but smile back at Aiba.

“Good! Now, let’s eat and restore our energy!” Aiba said enthusiastically as he eyed the food.

*********************

That night, Nino screamed out all his frustration in the karaoke room. He sung his heart out until he got a sore throat. Aiba just looked at him and cheered him with his tambourine. After countless songs, Nino slumped himself onto the couch, settling himself beside Aiba. He gulped down his beer.

“Know what? She likes Matsumoto. I guess, things must be well between them. Here goes my chance!” he said while staring at the ceiling. Aiba listened quietly, letting Nino expressing his feelings. “I’m such a fool! We’ve known each other for quite some time but I never had the guts to tell her my feelings. Only a fool like me would think that she would always be with me and that she’d finally realize my feelings without me saying anything to her. I’m such a fool, right?” he said, staring at Aiba. Tears were rolling down his face. “I never knew that watching her with another guy could be this painful, Masaki!” he continued as he covered his face with his hands, sobbing.

Aiba patted his back. “Why don’t you tell her your feelings? It’s not too late, I guess.”

Nino shook his head. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I guess we're better off as friends. Besides, she's already found her guy and it is my job as a friend to support and cheer for her,” he said.

“If you say so. Just remember that I'm always here if you need a partner for crazy karaoke sessions,” Aiba said, grinning. Nino smiled as he mouthed his gratitude.

****************

Nino was avoiding Meisa. He really was not ready to face her yet. He thought that he needed some time before he would go back to being an understanding best friend and be happy for her, genuinely. He was glad to have such a good friend like Aiba who was more than willing to help him ‘escape’ from her. He was discussing something with Aiba when Becky walked towards them while making weird gestures with her hands. Apparently, Aiba understood the meaning behind the weird gestures.

“Meisa is on the way here,” he said, looking at Nino.

“That’s bad!” Nino blurted out and went to hide under the table.

Aiba sat on his chair, pretending like nothing was unusual while waiting nervously for Meisa to make her appearance. A minute later, she appeared in their department. Her eyes lingered around the office and Aiba could see a faint disappointed look in her eyes as she walked towards him.

“Urm… here is the document that you asked for before,” she said, handling a file to Aiba. Aiba took it and mouthed a thank you. She nodded and turned to leave, but she turned to look at Aiba once again. “Urm… have you seen Nino? He’s been avoiding me and I don’t know why,” she said.

Aiba shook his head. “He was here before but it seemed like he had left to see a client outside. Said something about not coming back to the office so I guess he'll probably go straight home after the meeting,” he said. Meisa smiled and then excused herself.

“Ah, Kuroki-san!” shouted Ohno who just got out from his office. He saw Nino squatting Aiba’s table but ignored him as he walked towards Meisa, handing her a document. “Please give this to Sakurai-kun. Thank you!” he said and then walked back into his office. Meisa nodded and made her way out of the logistic department.

Aiba gestured for Nino to get out once he was confident that Meisa had left. “Until when do you intend to play this game of hide and seek?”

Nino shrugged as he settled himself in his cubicle. “Until I am ready to be sincerely happy about her love life, maybe,” he answered in a low tone.

********************

Nino was surprised to see Meisa in front of his door when he got back from work. He unlocked the door and walked into the house without a word. She simply did the same as she followed him in. He dropped his suitcase onto the couch as he walked to the fridge and took out a can of beer. He opened it, sipping before going back and sitting on the couch. His hand reached for his Wii console and he began playing Mario, completely ignoring Meisa who was standing beside the couch.

“The couch won’t fall down even if you sat on it. It is still sturdy, you know,” he said.

Meisa sighed as she sat beside him. “I thought that the cat got your tongue since you haven't said a word,” she said.

Nino chuckled as he sipped his beer. “And you hit your head somewhere because I didn’t expect to meet you in front of my door.”

She pouted. “That’s because you’ve been avoiding me. Care to explain?” she asked.

Nino just shrugged as he focused on his game. “Been busy,” he said.

Meisa turned his face towards hers. They were staring eye to eye. Nino observed her face. His eyes stopping at her pretty lips and out of the blue, he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, causing her to moan. They were both panting and gasping for air when their lips finally parted. She stared at him, confused. He panicked when reality stroked his mind.

“I’m… I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s going on with me. It was suddenly… I know that you’re with Matsumoto. I’m sorry!” he said, pleading with her.

She frowned as she stared at him. “What do you mean? Me with Matsumoto-san?”

Nino looked at her. “I… I saw you going out for lunch together, looking like a happy couple. I thought that you finally told him that you like him,” he mumbled.

Unexpectedly, Meisa began to laugh. “No, silly! He treated me for lunch because I helped him find a present for his wife. Don’t you know that he has just gotten married to Mao, Sakurai-kun’s secretary, last month? That’s why you need to get out of your sanctuary and mingle with people more,” she said, rolling her eyes.

He stared at her, dumbfounded. “What do you mean he’s married?”

She sighed. “He’s someone's husband! I never said that I liked him. Where did you get the idea that I liked Matsumoto?” she asked.

He shrugged. “From the way you talk about him,” he mumbled under his breath. He avoided her gaze and continued to play with his game.

“So, that’s the reason behind your kiss just now?” she guessed.

Nino’s body tensed when he heard the question. He slowly put his Wii console down on the coffee table and shook his head. He tried his best to gather his courage and turned to face Meisa. Their eyes met. He let out a sigh before starting his words.

“I love you, Kurokichi. I really like you. I don’t know since when but when I finally realized my feelings, I had already fallen for you. I’ve been too scared to break this friendship, and that’s why I never told you how I felt. But seeing you with Matsumoto made me realize that I don’t want to lose you,” he said. His heart was beating frantically that it felt like it might burst. His eyes never left her face while waiting for her response. He had prepared his heart and himself for any rejection that might come out from her mouth.

Unexpectedly, Meisa leaned forward and caught his lips into a kiss. “I thought you’d never confess!” she said while smiling shyly.

Nino smiled as he caught her lips for another kiss. He nibbled on her lower lip, making way for his tongue. She moaned when their tongues met. The kiss broke when both of them gasped for much-needed air. Meisa was panting and the next thing she knew, Nino had pushed her to lie on the couch, pressing his face at the crook of her neck, placing marks on the soft flesh he found there. She whimpered as he started moving, placing butterfly kisses on her face. Her hand trailed over his body as he claimed her lips again.

In a swift motion, she pulled his shirt off of him. Nino’s hand trailed down her body and slipped her out of her blouse. He unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts. His chubby hands grabbed her breasts and played with one of them while his mouth claimed the other one, sucking on the hardened nipple. She moaned in ecstasy. One of his hands trailed down to the centre of her legs, a finger pressing on her underwear.

“You’re wet,” he said, smirking.

“Shut up!” she retorted, blushing.

Nino chuckled. His chuckling stopped abruptly when he felt her hand palming his bulge. Her hand expertly pulled the zip down and pushed down his trousers while pumping his bulge through his boxer-shorts.

“Strip,” she commanded and Nino he gladly followed. He shook off his trousers and the boxer-shorts, freeing his erection. Meisa scooted nearer and stroked his erection before wrapping her mouth around it. He whimpered as he watched her head bob back and forth, sucking his hardened member. He stopped her when he felt that he was close. He smirked as he looked at her.

“It’s time to return the favor,” he whispered as he pushed her onto the couch. He trailed light kisses on her body which sent her shivering. He stopped at the centre of her legs, fingering her through her lace underwear before he pulled it away and replaced his finger with his tongue. She shivered as she felt his tongue moving inside her.

“Kazu…” she gasped when she felt her stomach twisting and she screamed as the heavy shocks seemed to rock through her intensely. Nino smirked as he wiped his mouth. He moved upward and pulled her into another kiss as he placed himself on top of her.

“Are you ready?” he asked her. She nodded. He pushed his member into her slowly. He started moving after adjusting their positions. He thrust himself into her slowly at first before quickening his pace once both of them were comfortable.

“Nino, faster!” she exclaimed in between moans. He lifted her so that she was sitting on him and started thrusting into her again. She ruffled his hair arching back in sensation every time Nino found her spot. Her stomach twisted deliciously again and she had her second orgasm soon after that.

“Kurokichi, I’m close,” Nino whimpered before his thrusts became harder and faster than possible. She could feel his warm cum pouring inside her and both of them lay on the couch, panting hard. Nino brushed hair off Meisa’s face and kissed her temple. She smiled as she scooted neared and rested her head at the crook of his neck as the exhaustion came after her. He caressed her hair before freeing himself from the couch and carrying her easily, headed into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed before he climbed on and lay down beside her, slipping his arm below her and pulling her into an embrace as he drifted into slumber.

*****************************

The next morning, Nino woke up and found that he was alone on the bed. Meisa was nowhere in his sight. He quickly put clothes on and walked out from his bedroom. Then, his nose was greeted with the smell of freshly-made coffee and miso soup. He smiled when he saw her in the kitchen with her hair tied in a pony tail and her body wrapped in an apron. Somehow, he really loved the image. He walked slowly towards her and slipped his hands around her waist. “Good morning,” he greeted.

Meisa smiled before echoing the same. “Go and wash your face. Then we can eat breakfast together,” she said.

He did as he was told and a moment later, came back looking refreshed and sat at the table. He felt like he was on a cloud as they enjoyed their first breakfast together. Later on, when he helped her with the dishes, he pulled her into an embrace.

“You’re my everything” he whispered and she could feel that he really meant it.


End file.
